


Sokak Kedisi

by berlin_99



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlin_99/pseuds/berlin_99
Summary: Xiumin bir sokak fahişesi, Kai ikili hayatı olan normal bir adam. İkisini ancak karanlık birleştirebilir.





	Sokak Kedisi

Verandada sigarasını içerken ansızın kendini bu izbe arka sokakta bulmasına kendi de hayret ediyordu. Karar verip arabasına atlamasıyla, bu aşina olduğu karanlık rutubet kokulu yere gelmesi arasından birkaç dakikadan fazla zaman yoktu. Trafiğin gittikçe seyrekleşip, yalnızca ne istediğini bilen adamların kaldığı o dar caddeye saptığında arabasını yavaşlattı. Onun yavaşlamasıyla birlikte, karanlıkta gizlenen gölgeler hızlanmaya başladı. Kendinden emin adımlarla ona doğru yürüyen, üşümüş kuru parmaklarıyla camını tıklatıp kızarmış gözleri ve zoraki edepsiz gülümsemeleriyle onu dışarı davet eden, bazıları garip kıyafetler içindeki kimisi genç, kimisi ömrünün ortasındaki adamları süzdü göz ucuyla. Her biriyle göz göze geldiği an, eğer o kişiyi seçerse gecenin devamında neler olacağıyla ilgili birkaç saniyeyi aşmayan ufak senaryolar canlanıyordu zihninde.

Neredeyse hastalık derecesinde soluk tenli, iri dişli, yuvarlak gözlerinde kararsızlığın açıkça okunduğu, dipleri gelmiş sarı saçları güzel, biçimli yüzüne dökülen bir genç, birkaç adım attıktan sonra durup boynunu kaşıdı gözlerini kaçırarak.

'Bu işi yapmaya başlayalı çok olmamış gibi görünüyor ama herifin frengi olduğuna bahse girerim,' diye geçirdi içinden ve genci görmezden gelip gaz pedalına yüklenerek hızlıca çıktı caddeden. Koyu mavi skoda'sını karanlık bir köşeye park edip nihayet indi arabadan. Yolun geri kalanını yürüyerek arşınlamaya karar vermişti.

Yanıp sönen döküntü tabelaları, arada sırada kopan çığlıklar, nereden geldiği belli olmayan bir sisle kaplı, siren sesinin hiç eksik olmadığı, kıyamet sonrasında güçlükle hayatta kalmış gibi görünen bu sokak gerçeküstü bir görünüme sahipti. Kokuşmuş yuvalarında taze birini gördüklerinde tarih öncesinden beri açlık çeken vahşi köpekler gibi üzerine çullanırdı bu fahişeler fakat onu görmeye alışıktılar, yalnızca göz kırpıp selam vermekle yetiniyorlardı.

Neredeyse sonsuzluğa uzanan tel örgülere yaslanmış duran görece daha iyi görünümlü, şatafattan uzak, üniversiteli gençlere benzeyen delikanlıların olduğu çıkmaz sokağa gelince adımlarını yavaşlatıp sırayla keşfe koyuldu hepsini. 'Hepsi de göz alıcı görünüyor,' diye geçirdi içinden. 'Buraya ait değiller sanki.'

Sigarasını yere atıp ciğerlerindeki son dumanı da üflemeye hazırlanırken göz göze geldiği bir tanesinden bakışlarını ayıramadığını fark etti.

"Mavi saçlı, beni takip et," dedi yürümeye ara vermeden.

Uzun sayılabilecek saçları, gece mavisi bir renkle gölgelenen, kısa boylu ufak tefek genç elleri ceplerinde ardına düştü müşterisinin. Yarışı kaybeden diğer gençler kendi aralarında gülüşerek 'seni şanslı hergele' diye alay ettiler arkasından.

Zamanla mı soluklaştığı, yoksa başından beri mi bu halde olduğu anlaşılmayan, sık sık patlayan su boruları yüzünden büyük sarı lekelerle kaplı kirli yeşil renkteki duvarları ve dökülmüş sıvalarıyla tam anlamıyla bir yıkıntıyı andıran motele girdiklerinde kesif bir yemek kokusu karşıladı onları. Adam, vakit kaybetmeden cüzdanından çıkardığı birkaç banknotu, ikisini manalı bakışlarla süzen bukleli tütün rengi saçları ve abartılı koyu makyajıyla çirkin buruşuk suratı sanki mümkünmüş gibi daha da fazla mendeburlaşan yaşlı kadının önüne attı. Bu, altmışlarında olmasına rağmen yenilgiyi kabul etmeyip eski şaşaalı günlerine dönmeye uğraşan zavallı bir duldu. Sahip olduğu tek şey bu günah yuvası ve günah yuvasının bodrumunda ikinci sınıf amatör pornoları çeken otuz beş yaşındaki, yarı ölü uyuşturucu bağımlısı oğluydu. Bu düşkünlüğün kadını üzdüğü yoktu, tek endişesi biricik kıymetlisinin başının belaya girmesiydi. Daha doğrusu oğlu için dişini tırnağına takıp iyi bir eğitim almasını sağladığı sık sık övündüğü o yirmi yılın boşa gitmesini istemiyordu. Gerçekten de öyleydi. Annesi ve babası uzun uğraşlardan sonra sahip olmuştu bu uğursuz çocuğa. Doğduğu gün bir mucizeydi onlar için ve öyle müteşekkirlerdi ki Tanrı'ya, bu iyiliğini boşa çıkarmayıp olabilecek en iyi şekilde büyütmeye ant içmişlerdi. Hayırlı bir evlat, kul ve vatandaş olacaktı. İyi bir eğitim alıp, nezih mahallelerde büyüyen bu genç adam on dokuz yaşına geldiğinde, evin babası iflas edip ödeyemediği borçları yüzünden kendini asınca bu peri masalı da sona erdi. Borçlardan geriye bir tek bu uzun süre boyunca sahip olduklarını bile bilmedikleri kokuşmuş bina kalmıştı talihsiz ana oğula. İkisi de artık geri dönüşü olmaksızın saplanmıştı bataklığa ve kurtuluşun hayalini kurdukları da yoktu artık. Annenin tek istediği tekrar arzulanan genç güzel bir kadın olmak, oğlunun istediği ise daha fazla uyuşturucu... Hayatla ilgili diğer şeyleri düşündükleri çok nadirdi.

Adam, onu manalı bakışlarla süzen bu talihsiz kadının parmak uçları kızarmış şişman elinden anahtarı kaptığı gibi bir şey söylemeden merdivenlere yöneldi. 'Benim hemen ardında olmamla mı ilgilenmiyor, yoksa yalnızca burada bulunmaktan mı nefret ediyor?' diye düşünüyordu sessizce onu takip eden mavi saçlı genç.

Uzun boylu, geniş omuzlu, kumral saçları esmer yüzüne dökülen adam içeri girince kenara çekilip diğerine yol verdi, delikanlı da içeri girince kapıyı sıkıca kilitleyip bu ufak odaya kıyasla epey büyük görünen yüksek tavanlı pencereye yöneldi. İçerisi havasızdı ve rutubetle birlikte önceki konukların kokusu da tüm keskinliğiyle duyuluyordu. Sıkışan pencereyi güçlükle yukarı doğru itip açtıktan sonra soluklanmak için başını dışarıya uzatıp derin bir nefes aldı. Pencerenin dışında aşağıya doğru uzanan spiral biçimindeki yangın merdiveninde birkaç kişi oturmuş bir yandan sigara içerek bayağı sohbetler ediyor, bir yandan da oynaşıyordu. Arkasını dönüp pencerenin pervazına oturdu adam ve kollarını bağlayarak, yüzünde renksiz bir ifadeyle karşı duvara yaslanmış duran genci süzmeye koyuldu.

"Lise çağından fazla olamazsın herhalde. Burada işin ne?"

"Yanılıyorsunuz bayım," dedi mavi saçlı genç hafifçe gülerek. Gülümsemesi hınzırca görünse de her ifadesinden aşağılama okunuyordu keskin gözleri yüzünden.

"Adın nedir?"

"Xiumin"

"Çinli misin?"

"Hayır, değilim."

"Gerçek adın nedir o halde?

"Bunu size söylemeyeceğim. Ya siz, sizin adınız nedir?"

"Kai"

"Japon musunuz?"

"Hayır, değilim."

Xiumin gülümsedi. Cevabı hoşuna gitmişti ve ne duyacağını bilmesine rağmen yine de oyunu devam ettirmeye karar verdi.

"Gerçek adınız nedir o halde?"

"Bunu sana söylemeyeceğim. Bana ne verirsen karşılığında eşdeğer bir şey alırsın."

Xiumin gülerek doğruldu ve Kai'ye doğru ilerleyip elini uzattı.

"Adınızı bilmeme gerek yok neyse ki. Sigaranız var mı?"

"Bu gece sigara içmeni istemiyorum."

Xiumin dudaklarını araladıysa da bir şey söylemeden yalnızca kafasını sallamakla yetindi. Kai, yuvarlak beyaz yüzünde dışarıdan sızan kırmızı mavi ışıkların dans ettiği gence baktı birkaç saniye ve yaklaşıp ellerini beline dolayıp küçük vücudunu kendininkine bastırarak ona çok uzun gelen birkaç saniye boyunca tutkuyla öptü dudaklarını. Aynı sırada onu geriye, yatağa doğru yürümeye zorluyordu. Kai, dudaklarını gencin yumuşak sıcak dudaklarından ayırıp yüzünde, göz kapaklarında, gezdirmeye başlamıştı. Az sonra boynuna inip küçük beli belirsiz öpüşlerle yumuşak tenini şımartmaya koyuldu.

"Neden beni seçtiniz?" diye sordu Xiumin gözlerini açmayıp kendini adamın kucağına bırakarak. Kai bir adım daha yaklaşıp yatağa attı ikisini de ve gencin üzerinde uzandığı halde dirsekleri üzerinde doğrulup yüzüne baktı yakından. Bir yandan da uzun parmaklarıyla gencin saçlarını geriye doğru tarıyordu.

"Bunu her müşterine soruyor musun?"

"Hayır."

"O halde?"

"Çünkü akıl almaz derecede güzelsiniz bayım ve geldiğimiz yerde çok daha gösterişli gençler olmasına rağmen yine de beni seçmenizi tuhaf buluyorum."

Kai gürültülü bir kahkaha patlattı.

"Yanılıyorsun genç adam. Burada güzel olan kişi sensin, o yüzden para ödeyen benim. Seni de sırf aynı çizgili bluzdan giyiyoruz diye seçmedim."

"Eh, nasıl konuşulacağını iyi biliyorsunuz doğrusu."

"Bana inanmıyor musun?"

"İnanıyorum. Belki kulağa gülünç gelecek fakat gözlerinizde gerçekten de memnun bir bakış var. Dışarıdan bakan biri sizin bana aşık olduğunuzu sanabilir."

"Çok sık duyuyorum bunu. Elimde değil. Gözlerim bana avantaj sağlayan bir hastalığa tutulmuş gibi geliyor bazen. Gözlerinin içine baktığım herkes ona aşık olduğumu düşünüyor."

Xiumin bir şey söylemeden ışıksız gözleriyle, kendininkine çok yakın duran, sert ifadesine rağmen bir o kadar da içtenlik okunan alımlı yüze baktı. İri anlamlı gözlerinde, basık burnunda, kalın esmer dudaklarında ve neredeyse onun alnına değen kumral saçlarında gezdirdi bakışlarını. İltifatının ne kadar yerinde olduğunu onaylar gibi salladı başını. Kai soran gözlerle baktı ona.

"Hala şüphelerin var gibi görünüyor." Oturur vaziyete geçip üzerindeki pamuklu tişörtü çıkardı ve hemen ardan aynını altındaki gence de yaptı. "Seni ikna edeceğim."

Xiumin loş ışıkta belli belirsiz parlayan bronz bir heykeli andıran çıplak adamı süzdü uzandığı yerden.

"Teniniz büyüleyici görünüyor."

"Seninki de öyle," dedi gencin sert göğsünde ve düz karnında parmak uçlarını gezdirirken. "Bir açıdan uyumlu sayılırız. Yin ve Yang gibi."

"Klişe..." dedi Xiumin yüzünde alaycı bir gülümsemeyle başını iki yana sallayarak.

Kai pantolonlardan da kurtulduktan sonra elleri üstünde yükselip gencin üzerine bir kafes kapandı.

"Klişe ama bize oldukça uygun."

Xiumin elini uzatıp esmer adamı üzerine uzanmaya zorladı, çıplak ılık vücudu kendi çıplak vücuduna dokununca adamın sertleşen organını hissetti kasıklarında.

"Şimdiden mi?" dedi gülerek.

Kai omuzlarını silkip "Azgının tekiyim fakat buraya sohbet etmeye gelmemiştim. Bu kadar dayanmam da iyiye işaret," dedi kafasını kaşıyarak.

"Haklısınız. Yapmaya geldiğiniz şeye başlamanın zamanı geldi."

Cümlesinin sonu gelir gelmez tekrar dudaklarına kapandı Kai ve bu kez daha büyük bir açgözlülükle öptü genci. Elleri de boş durmuyor, sanki orada olduğunu unutturmamaya çalışır gibi heyecanla gövdesinin orasında burasında dolaşıyordu. Xiumin ellerini üstündeki adamın kalçalarına atıp iyice yapıştırdı alt gövdesini kendininkine. Kai'nin ağzından bir inleme kaçıp onun boğazından aşağı indi. Sanki buna karşılık vermesi gerekiyormuş gibi dudaklarını dudaklarından ayırıp boynunu ve göğsünü öpmeye koyuldu. Şimdi elleri daha da edepsizleşmiş, sahibinden cesaret almış gibi gencin aletini okşamaya koyulmuştu.

"Beni memnun etmek zorunda değilsiniz," dedi Xiumin rengi değişip daha da baştan çıkarıcı hale gelmiş dingin, ince sesiyle.

"Yapmak istiyorum."

Daha da hızlandı eli. Xiumin artık aldığı hazla aralanmış dudakları yüzünden onu öpme görevini yerine getiremiyordu, nefes nefese kalmış bir halde yüzünü Kai'nin boynuna gömmek geliyordu elinden yalnızca. Kai ise kendini borçlu hissetmemesi için diğer koluyla gence sıkıca sarılıp güvenini kazanmaya uğraşıyordu. Gencin istemsizce gidip gelen kalçaları onu daha da fazla baştan çıkarıyor, bir an önce onun vücuduna dahil olmak istiyordu. Ve daha da hızlandı. Az sonra Xiumin zirveye ulaşıp, ikisi de ılık soluk semenini karınlarında hissedince huzurlu bir ifade yayılıp yerleşti yüzlerine. Kai gencin boynuna bir öpücük kondurup vakit kaybetmeden temizledi iyiden iyiye ısınıp terleyen gövdelerini.

"Bu güzeldi. Şimdi size karşılığında eşdeğer bir şey vermem gerekiyor," dedi Xiumin yerinde kımıldanıp.

"Kabul ediyorum," diye karşılık verdi Kai ve tekrar gencin üzerine uzanıp eliyle hafifçe bacaklarını araladı.

"Seni hazırlamamı ister misin?"

"Lüzum yok."

"Çok yazık. Sana keyif vermekten keyif almaya başlamıştım hâlbuki."

"Bunu yapmanın tek yolu parmakların değil, biliyorsun," dedi Xiumin gülerek ve adamı beklemeden aletini kavrayıp kalçalarının arasına götürdü. Kai pürüzsüz bir hareketle içeri kayınca ikisi de neredeyse fısıltı halinde inledi hafifçe.

Kai, dudaklarını gencin kulağına yaslayıp "Sesin beni deli ediyor," diye fısıldayıp hemen ardından kalçalarını hareket ettirmeye başladı. Xiumin ilk darbeyi hissedince içinde, yutkunup dudaklarını ısırdı. Kai bir anlığına durup izin verdi ona. Kalçalarını tekrar hareket ettirmeye başladığında Xiumin biraz daha rahattı artık. Hareketleri yumuşak ve neredeyse şefkatliydi üzerinde gidip gelen adamın. Birçok kişiyle sevişmişti şimdiye değin ama ilk kez biri bir fahişe değil de aşık gibi hissettiriyordu ona. Sanki sevdiği adamla sevişiyordu. Kai biraz daha hızlandığında Xiumin gövdesine sarıldı sıkıca. Bu, esmer adamın zaten hızlı çarpan kalbini beklenmedik bir şekilde belli belirsiz çarptırmıştı. Gülümseyerek bir öpücük kondurdu kulağının arkasına. Bu, normalde kirli bir manzara olarak görülebilecek durumlarını bir şekilde sevimli hale getirdi. Bunun uygunsuz olduğunu düşündü Xiumin ve yüzünü gömdüğü yerden çıkarıp Kai'ye baktı. Yanakları ve dudakları kızarmış, terle sırılsıklam olan saçları yüzüne yapılmıştı. Parmak uçlarıyla esmer adamın kalın dudaklarına dokunup "İzin ver işimi yapayım," dedi yüzünde tedirgin bir ifadeyle. Kai yüzünde meraklı bir ifadeyle baktı gence. Ne demek istediğini anlamamıştı gerçekten de. Altında uzanan genç kolları üzerinde doğrulup pozisyonlarını değiştirmelerini sağladı. Şimdi Kai onun altında uzanıyordu. "Hoşuna gidecek."

Gerçekten de hoşuna gidiyordu. Xiumin kucağında kalçalarıyla yuvarlak çizdikçe bütün vücudu kasılıyor, neredeyse kendinden geçecek gibi hissediyordu. Sanki bir şeyler arıyormuş gibi elleriyle göğsüne, karnına dokunuyor, oradan kalçalarına inip parmaklarını yumuşak etine batırırcasına tutunup kalıyordu. Bu küçük adamın altında kıvranmaya dayanamayıp kalçalarının üzerinde doğrulup oturdu ve sıkıca sarıldı kucağındaki gencin gövdesine. Xiumin, bunun tam da böyle olması gerektiğine inanıyordu. Zevk veren kişi müşteri değil o olmalıydı. Fakat yine de bir şekilde Kai ipleri eline alıp onu çıldırtmayı biliyordu. İşte yine onu öpüyor, elleriyle küçük gövdesine yön veriyordu. Sonunda denemekten vazgeçip bütün kontrolü Kai'ye bıraktı. Bundan pişman da sayılmazdı. Adam hem kendini hem de partnerini eğlendirmesini iyi biliyordu. Her hareketi kusursuz ve baştan çıkarıcıydı. Her dokunuşu sıcak ve tutkuluydu. Sessiz ve ılık bir gecede, kimsenin olmadığı gizli bir yerde usulca dans ediyorlarmış gibi geliyordu ona. Adam daha da hızlandığında sona geldiklerini hissetti genç ve onunla uyum içinde salınmaya başladı o da. Nihayet ikisi de aynı anda doruğa ulaşıp, oradan da aşağıya düştüğünde bütün vücutları sanki ruhları onları terk ediyormuş gibi kesik kesik kasıldı ve bir an sonra normal ritmine geri döndü. Bu gece gerçekten de seçilmiş kişi gibi hissediyordu kendini Xiumin.

Kai'nin kucağından inip yanına uzanıverdi.

"Vay canına. Ödeme yapan kişi ben olmalıyım sanırım."

Kai güldü duyduklarına. "Kendine haksızlık ediyorsun. Cebimdeki tüm parayı hak ettiğini rahatlıkla söyleyebilirim."

"İltifat ediyorsun."

"Hiç de değil," dedi Kai ve uzanıp yerdeki pantolonunun cebinden sigarasını çıkarıp yaktı.

"Klişe. Ağzına kadar klişelerle dolusun."

Kai bir kahkaha atıp "Klişelerin klişe olması boşuna değil. Gerçekten de iyi iş görüyor hepsi, zamana meydan okuyorlar," dedi ve elindeki sigarayı hafifçe ona doğru çevirip "Şimdi yakabilirsin bir tane," dedi.

"Sigarayı bıraktım dört ay önce," dedi genç adam elindeki mendille kendini ve sonra da Kai'yi temizlerken.

"Neden en başında sigara istedin peki?"

"Çünkü erkekler bunun seksi olduğunu düşünüyor. İmajımın bir parçası diyelim. O yüzden sigara içmememi söylediğinde buna şaşırdım."

"Sanırım yakışırdı sana ama birini öptüğümde en önce sigaranın tadını almaktan hoşlanmıyorum."

Xiumin omuz silkip arkasına yaslandı ve gözlerini kapayıp sessizliği dinlemeye koyuldu. Arada sırada Kai'nin ciğerlerindeki dumanı dışarı üfleyişinden, rüzgarla salınıp hafifçe duvara sürtünen perdenin hışırtısından başka bir şey duymuyordu. Hayatının arka plan müziği gibi olan siren sesleri, üst kattaki odadan gelen yatak gıcırtısı ve yan odadan gelen boğuk konuşma seslerine ise o kadar alışmıştı ki çoğu zaman bunları hiç işitmiyor, hatta sessizlik denen şey ona buymuş gibi geliyordu.

"Karın nasıl biri?" diye soru birden sessizliği bölerek. Gözlerini açmamıştı hala.

Kai, başını hafifçe ona doğru çevirip gözünün ucuyla baktı ifadesiz yüzüne.

"Evli olduğumu nereden çıkardın?"

"Parmağında uzun bir süredir taktığın yüzüğün izi açıkça görülüyor."

"Evet, haklısın," dedi Kai fazla direnmeyip ve son dumanı da üfledikten sonra izmariti boş sigara kutusuna bastırıp söndürdü. "Karım... Karım iyi biridir. Bana karşı oldukça anlayışlıdır, çocuklarıyla gerçekten iyi ilgilenir, oldukça da güzel sayılır üstelik."

"Yani aşık değilsin."

"Aşık değilim ama yine de karımı severim."

"Adı ne?"

"Irene"

"Yabancı mı?"

"Değil. Gerçek adını söylemeyeceğim."

"Ah, işte yine başa döndük," dedi gülerek. Hafifçe sarsılmıştı vücudu. "Peki senin geceleri neler yaptığını biliyor mu?"

"Biliyor ama bilmiyormuş gibi yapıyor. Ben de onun bildiğini bilmiyormuş gibi yapıyorum. Bu sayede kimse açıklama yapmak ve dinlemek zorunda kalmıyor. Üstelik kocasının ona açık açık 'evet, genç erkeklere çakmayı daha çok seviyorum,' demesini iyi karşılayacağını sanmıyorum. Kendini resmi olarak yetersiz hissedecek, onunla sevişmekten nefret ettiğimi sanacaktır."

"Etmiyor musun?"

"Hayır ama senin gibi biriyle karşılaştırılamaz bile. Ve ben de uçkuruna düşkün bir adamımdır. Bu kadar yeter. Soru sorma sırası bende."

"Sadece sohbet etmeye çalışıyordum."

"Söyle bakalım; nasıl fahişe oldun?"

Xiumin gözlerini açıp yanında uzanan adama çevirdi bakışlarını. Gözleri en baştaki küçük gören bakışlarını tekrar kazanmıştı.

"Siz normal erkekler dramatik hikayeler duymaya bayılıyor, karşılaştığınız her fahişeye aynı soruyu soruyorsunuz değil mi? Kendinizi kahraman gibi hissediyor ya da fahişelerin yerinde olmadığınız için Tanrı'ya şükrediyorsunuz muhtemelen."

"Eh, ilginç hikayeler duymayı herkes sever."

"Pek ilginç bir hikaye değildi benimki. Para kazanmak için herkes ne yapıyorsa ben de onu yapıyorum işte: Çalışıyorum."

"Başka bir şekilde de para kazanabilirdin. Üstelik böyle güzelken..."

"Böyle güzelken en iyi fahişelikten para kazanabilirsin. Bundan şikayet ettiğim yok, sonuçta yatağa gireceğim kişileri kendim seçiyorum."

"Haklı olabilirsin."

İkisi de sustu. Sessizce tavanı izlemeye koyulmuşlardı. Kai karısının onu nasıl karşılayacağını, Xiumin de başka ne tür işlerden kolay para kazanılabileceğini düşünüyordu. Sonunda hiçbir şeye yeteneği olmadığına karar verip başından savdı bu düşünceyi.

"Adamın biri çıkıp artık çalışmana gerek kalmadığını söylese ve ömrünün sonuna dek sana bakmayı vadetse ne düşünürdün?"

"Gülünç bir fikir... Erkekler beni yalnızca yatakta becerebilir, hayatta değil."

Kai bu duyduğundan sonra başka bir şey söylemeyi gereksiz buldu fakat gülümsemesine de mani olamadı. Genç adam gerçekten de yaptığı şeyi büyük bir mesele haline getirmiyor ve bundan da utanmıyordu. Xiumin'in her şeyi bu kadar sade bir şekilde karşılaması ister istemez onun da her şeyi normal görmesine sebep oldu. 'Sadece sevişiyoruz işte,' dedi içinden kendi kendine, 'Bunda büyütecek ne var?'

Az sonra Xiumin'in hareketlenip üstünü giymeye başladığını fark edince hazırlıksız yakalanmış gibi şaşırdı.

"Bu kadar çabuk mu sıkıldın?"

"Bu gecenin ben ölünceye dek sürmesini dilerdim ama bu odanın dışında başka bir hayat devam ediyor. Gidip ona katılmalıyız tekrar," dedi kemerini bağlarken. Kai de bu bir buyrukmuşçasına yerinden kalkıp giyinmeye koyuldu. Sonunda odaya ilk girdikleri hallerine bürününce karanlıkta öylece dikilip birbirlerine baktılar bir süre. İkisi de sanki bir şeyler söylemek için sessizce düşünüyor ama bir türlü hangi cümlenin doğru olduğuna karar veremiyor gibiydi. Bu yüzden uzun bir süre yalnızca sustular. Sessizliği bölen şey ise Kai'nin Xiumin'e sarılmak için öne atıldığında tişörtünün çıkardığı hışırtı oldu. Genç adam öyle küçüktü ki kollarının arasında kayboluvermişti. Başını eğip burnunu mavi saçlarına gömdü ve ucuz şampuanının kokusunu çekti içine. Xiumin de onun sabah sıktığı pahalı parfümünü kokladı derin derin. Uzun zaman sonra bile bu koku bir yerlerde burnuna çalınırsa Kai'yi hatırlayacağına emin olmadan da yüzünü çekmedi göğsünden. Hiçbir şey söylemeden bir süre öylece durdular odanın ortasında ve yine hiçbir şey söylemeden çıktılar bu yıkık dökük binadan. Yine aynı gürültü, patırtının içine dönünce geçen bir saatin rüya olduğunu düşünecektiler neredeyse. Xiumin başıyla ufak bir selam verip gitmek için arkasını döndü. Fakat birkaç adım atmıştı ki tekrar geri dönüp adamın karşısına dikildi. Elini uzattı.

"Kim Minseok"

Aydınlık, sevecen bir gülümseme açtı adamın yüzünde. Ona uzanan eli sıktı samimiyetle ve lüzumundan fazla sertçe. Sanki hissettiği şeylerin kelimelere gerek kalmadan ellerinden ona aktarılmasını umuyor gibiydi.

"Kim Jongin"

Uzun bir süre için birbirlerini ilk ve son görüşleriydi bu.

**Author's Note:**

> İlk boydan smut denemem ve ilk Xiuhan dışında başka bir çifte yazdığım hikaye bu (BYGR'nı saymazsak) Güzelce okuyun ve yorum yapmadan sayfadan ayrılayım demeyin♥


End file.
